A New World
by Rin777Radon
Summary: OC X Sans OC runs away from home to get away from abusive home. She ends up falling into the mountain and ending up in the Underground. She comes across monsters and two skeletons especially one which she fancies.
1. Chapter 1

_I can't take this life anymore…all the abuse and constant criticism. I want it all to end… I gather a couple of things and set out at night. Not knowing where I'll go. I walk to the mountain. Listening to music so I can drown out all sound. I track up the mountain, looking around. Just getting away from that horrible place brought me to ease. At this point I don't even care where I end up…_

 _As I keep climbing the mountain, I feel a chill, it's getting a little cold and it doesn't help when I'm wearing a skirt with fishnets. Wind blowing, making my hair hit my face, I get frustrated trying to move my hair and I trip over something. I then realize I tripped over a vine and I'm falling inside the mountain. Too shocked with fear I blackout._

I awake, feeling my heart pound, breathing hard and feeling afraid. I check to see if I had broken anything- moving my fingers, arms, legs and feet. So far so good but it was unusually soft. Whatever broke my fall I'm lucky and thankful. I get up and collect myself and I look down. I'm in a bed of large golden flowers. Odd...These broke my fall? I walk off of them and they pop back up without any signs of damage to their petals. I'm struck in awe by this. I had no idea such flowers exist.

I turn and I look around I see a corridor. I walk toward it going through a door. I'm in an open area I see a little patch of grass and coming from it is a large, lone golden flower. I ignore it as I try to walk past it and then I noticed something. The flower perked up. I turn to look and it had a face, smiling cutely at me. It introduces itself in a giddy voice. "Howdy I'm Flowey the Flower!" I look at it in shock, wondering if I hit my head hard. _Really? A talking flower?_ I look at this Flowey as I raised an eyebrow and I could only answer with one word. "Hi..." Flowey looking at me weirdly then says "You must be new here! You should know how this place works."

Suddenly I feel warmth coming from my chest and out comes a bright red heart. _What the Hell…?_ I'm in awe looking at this. Flowey seeing my reaction perks up. "That's your soul. You can make it stronger by gaining LV or LOVE if you prefer, however you need EXP to raise it." This is like a damn video game. LOVE? EXP? Where in the heck am I? I _have_ to be dreaming. Looking at my soul I notice I can move it quite easily. Just like moving my finger or wiggling my toe. Amused, Flowey looks on. Then summon these pellets. Something seems off to me…

As these pellets come up he says, "These friendliness pellets help you gain EXP quick catch them!" Not thinking at all I get close to one and it hits me. I feel a sharp and burning pain. I fall to my knees holding on to my chest, breathing heavily. This flower is literally trying to hurt me I should've known. This has to be a nightmare, I need to wake up! Flowey's face turns twisted and demonic cackling darkly. " **YOU IDIOT! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO HELP YOU? IN THIS WORLD…IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!"** Flowey summons more pellets that surround me then starts to laugh and I can't escape, **"DIE!"**

Is this a nightmare? Is this reality? It hurts…It hurts so much. I brace myself for the final blow until. Flowey had been attacked by a ball of fire. I hear the evil little flower yelp and then escape into the ground. Still on the ground, I hear a woman's voice. "Oh my child I'm sor you had to deal with that cruel creature!" I look up and I see a humanoid like goat. However, her eyes seem so gentle and kind but show a bit of sadness. I'm in so much pain still, my vision is blurring…I blackout.

My eyes open, vision clearing. I'm in a little room, on a child's bed. The room looks as if it hasn't been touched, only tidied up. I get up and check my body for wounds. There's nothing, no marks, no redness, no blood, not even a bruise. I look down at my hands, then I manage to take out my soul, gazing at it. A beautiful warm glow shaded in red. I never knew this is what a soul would look like. I put the soul back inside then I look to the floor, I see a pie. I get out of the bed and examine the food, it smells quite amazing, and I catch a scent of cinnamon and something else and can't figure out what it is. I take the fork and cut a piece and eat it. It was very well balanced between flavors. I start to taste the cinnamon and then…butterscotch?

After tasting this pie, I eat it slowly, savoring the flavors. While eating, I feel tears fall down my cheeks. I haven't had something this good in a long time. I can tell the amount of love and care that has been put into making this pie. I start crying softly to myself. This woman was most likely here and I didn't want her to hear me cry. A few minutes have gone by and I stopped crying. I look up to the ceiling and wonder what can I do or rather what will I do? This is a whole new world.

I decide to leave the room and explore, but obviously I take my plate with me. I see stairs and it seems as if they go somewhere. This pikes my curiosity but I try to keep it in the back of my head. I wander more 'til I reach a little living room I see her. Sitting on a big comfortable chair wearing glasses while reading a book. It doesn't take long for her to notice me standing there. She gives me a warm smile. _I don't know how to react to this._ She puts her book down and approaches me.

The female tells me not to be afraid and she introduces herself. Her name is Toriel. It seems she is mother to these ruins. She then learns my name. "Rin…" She pauses, then smiles. "Such a beautiful name!" She sees the empty plate in my hands and she smiles while taking the plate. "I'll clean this, you can go wash yourself, and I'll clean your clothes for you." She says. Then Toriel takes me to the restroom and gives me a towel and spare clothing.

I undress and take a hot shower. While thinking for a bit I wonder what it'll be like to stay here in this underground. Here with Toriel, I shouldn't get my hopes up however. After I finish washing up I wrap the towel around my body and look into the mirror, just staring at my reflection. Silver hair that falls almost to my shoulders; a shaggy mess basically, golden yellow eyes, pale skin, rosy cheeks, cute little nose, small red lips with a lip ring on the right side. Looking at the tattoos on my body. Lotus on my left arm, and bat wings on my back. Seeing my scars from self-harm upon my upper arms near my shoulders and my wrists. I run my fingers over the scars thinking back to when it happened. Always did it out of depression, I would space out and take it out on myself. The abuse from my parents was much too unbearable. Degrading me, striking me, belittling me…Commenting on my features either calling me a demon or monster based on my features especially my eyes.

Upon being abused at home I was treated just as terrible at other places in public such as school. Guys using me and toying with my feelings only to leave me broken in the end. Some would try to have their way with me and proceed with sexual intent. I never let it happen and then I would be called the worst names ever. Teachers would never do anything because they simply didn't care. Being called a freak all the time simply for being me and the way I look. I rarely spoke to anyone. I hated them, all of them; including my parents…they just hated me so much I don't understand why. I would always harm myself because of all this, never feeling like I'll ever amount to anything, always feeling ugly no matter what, feeling like I don't belong.

I take my eyes off the mirror and get dressed in striped pajamas which bore the colors of green and yellow, something I like. As long as my scars are covered, Toriel won't ask about 'em. Too many painful memories I don't want to think about. I go back to the living room and interact with Toriel for a while listening to her reading a book about snails and telling me how she wanted to be a school teacher. She was very adorable and kind. It made me feel odd when she was being kind to me, I've never had someone treat me like this before. Hours later Toriel then asks if I would like to stay with her and that's how I ended up staying with her for a while.

Days on end Toriel and I would read together, bake pies together and take walks in the ruins. It was quite nice. Monsters would approach me from time to time curious as to what I am. Sometimes Toriel would scare them off if they would try to attack. She told me by simply talking to them, they would be on their way. She showed me all of the puzzles in the ruins and had me solve some for myself. Upon solving a puzzle I see a ghost pretending to sleep. I interact with the ghost and gave him a warm smile. I even laughed at his dapper hat joke. He called himself Napstablook. A sweet yet shy ghost after interacting he simply disappeared. I wonder if I'll ever see him again.

A couple of weeks go by and I get more and more curious about what's downstairs. After being in the ruins for a while it started to feel smaller and smaller. I wanted to explore more. I don't hate being here but being in such a small place for a long time really gets to you. I got to the living room where I find Toriel on her chair reading. She sees me and smiles "Hello, my child, is there something you need?" I feel terrible for this, my stomach twisting in knots. I pop the question to her on how to exit the ruins. She got quiet then got up and said "I have to do something, stay put." Curiosity got the best of me so I grabbed my stuff and followed because I had a weird feeling about something.

As I follow her she's down the stairs. "Don't follow me, go back upstairs." Toriel sounded serious. However, I'm not going to and I continue to follow as she quickens her pace. Again she tells me to go to my room. "Why?" I asked. "I'm going to destroy the ruins, that way no one will leave." _What? Is she crazy?_ "What do you mean? You can't keep me trapped in here." I shot back sternly. She answers back "You fool if you go out there, they… **ASGORE** will kill you." I heard her voice crack a little as she said this. Has she lost someone? I keep following her. "You want to leave so badly?" she asks. I stay quiet, watching her. "Then prove yourself." She states. Feeling determined, I accept.

She attacks with her fire magic, thinking fast I move out of the way but I don't run. I try talking but she ignores it. One of her fireballs manage to graze my right cheek. It burned so bad, but I held back my scream. "Fight or run!" Toriel shouted! The she started to miss on purpose and I stayed firmly in place. Toriel eyes seemed so sad and she tried to convince me to stay but I just stayed there quietly. "Pathetic is it not? I cannot even save a single child…" She said sadly. She gave up, asked me not to come back and hugged me. I hugged her tightly. I say softly to her, "Thank you for being the mother I never had." I tear came down from her eye and she left. I had tears coming down my eyes then I wiped them away as I went through the door. A familiar darkness filled the room and I see that damn flower again.

He smiles smugly at me and comments how I spared Toriel then says "What will you do when someone actually tries to kill you?" I stay quiet. "You'll die and die and die and die again until you kill from frustration!" Flowey then laughs maniacally and disappears. I collect my thoughts and shrug it off. God I hate that flower, creepy little shit. I keep walking and I see two huge doors. I take a deep breath, open the doors and leave the ruins.


	2. Chapter 2

As I go through the doors there's snow as far as the eye can see. It's cold! I look through my bag and put on my leather jacket. It's not much but it's something. I'm wearing black jeans but they have rips down the legs along with a regular black T-shirt, but thank the Gods that I have my boots on. The snow touches the burn on my cheek and it feels sort of soothing. I decide to put on my ear phone and listen to music while walking down the path. Walking slowly I silently sing to myself.

 _I cut you into pieces. Searching for your imperfections. I had plans to make you whole, but all my threads couldn't stop the bleeding. There's nothing left, but I'm not leaving when all I know is you. I've been looking for a way to bring you back to life, and if I could find a way I would bring you back tonight. I'd make you look, I'd make you lie. I'd take the coldness from your eyes. But you told me, if you love me let it die_.

 _Your eyes stare right through me. Ignore my failed attempts to breathe life into your veins. But I can't stop your cold heart beating. You're so far gone, but I'm not leaving when all I know is you. I've been looking for a way to bring you back tonight. And if I could find a way I would bring you back tonight. I'd make you look, I'd make you lie. I'd take the coldness from your eyes. But you told me, if you love me let it die._

 _And you left me more dead than you'll ever know…When you left me alone._

 _I've been looking for a way to bring you back to life. And if I could find a way I would bring you back tonight. I'd make you look, I'd make you lie. I'd take the coldness from your eyes. But you told me if you love me, let it die._

I keep walking while humming and come across a rather large branch on the ground. I just step over it and continue walking until I hear a loud **SNAP** from behind me. I pause my music, take out my earphones and turn swiftly. I look and the branch is snapped. _What the hell?_ I put my music away it also feels like someone is watching me so I continue walking but I keep aware of my surroundings looking around frantically. I see a bridge with bars…Is that supposed to be a gate of some sort? The bars look pretty far apart. Taking a step forward I hear the snow crunching, someone is walking behind me. I feel a chill go down my spine and I freeze.

This thing that's coming behind me is getting closer and closer but I'm too scared to look back or even run. I'm frozen in place. As soon as this creature gets close enough I hear a low voice. "Human…don't you know how to greet a new pal?" _Pal? What…?_ I swallow hard and turn and it's a skeleton about my height but a little taller. He had white glowing pinpricks in his eye sockets and a dimpled smile. He wore a blue hoodie, a white shirt, basketball shorts, socks and slippers? He had his hand out as if to shake it and I just grab his hand and the moment I do I hear a loud farting noise. The skeleton starts to laugh as I am baffled by this. "The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It never gets old!"

I look at him, my lip quivering to keep myself from laughing. He winks "Come on its funny!" Then a smile appears from the corner of my mouth. He exclaims "There it is!" I look at the side and take a deep breath to calm myself. He looks at me, "Trying to keep it in huh? I'll get you laughing soon. By the way I'm Sans the Skeleton. What's your name?" I shift my eyes toward him and answer, "Rin." He raises a browbone. _A skeleton that can make facial expressions? I shouldn't even be surprised, this is a world of monsters._ "Rin, huh interesting, not as _sans-sational_ as mine…So you're a human right?" I turn my head and nod. "I'm supposed to be on the lookout for humans but I don't really care." He says. I raise an eyebrow in question but he continues. "Now my brother Papyrus is a human hunting fanatic! Even though he's never really seen a human before, come with me." He takes my hand and we walk over the bridge, his hand is surprisingly warm.

After we cross the bridge he looks "Ah there he is now, quick hide behind this lamp!" he motions. I just do as I'm told. Papyrus comes. He is very tall about 7 feet! He wore armor adorned with a red scarf, red gloves and boots. Sans smiles "Sup bro?" Papyrus answers "YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER! IT'S BEEN 8 DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RE CALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" Sans answered, "Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?" _THIS LITTLE SHIT! IS HE TRYING TO GIVE ME AWAY?!_ Papyrus looks annoyed and stomps his foot like a child. "NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!" Standing heroically it's quite adorable actually. He continues. "RESPECT…RECOGNITION…I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE, MY, 'FRIEND'? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING." Wow he's like a little kid. Sans looks, "Hmm…maybe this lamp will help you." _WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!_

Papyrus shouts, "SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!" _WTF is boondoggle…?_ Sans says in quick defense "Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a _ton_ of work today. A _skele-ton." Oh my God that was terrible…_ I cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing. Bad puns get to me. Papyrus shouts "SANS!" To which he answers, "Come on, you're smiling." He gives a big grin. "I AM AND I HATE IT! He shouts loudly then sighs. "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME…HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…" He sounds a little disappointed. Sans quickly answers, "Wow sounds like you're really working yourself… _down to the bone._ " He laughs at his own joke while I'm trying to keep as quiet as possible. Papyrus makes a noise in disgust then retorts, "I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES…AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE ' _BACKBONE'_ INTO IT!" He then goes on his way laughing at his own joke.

After he leaves, Sans motions, "Okay, you can come out now." I slowly walk out of my hiding place trying to collect myself from those awful puns. He turns to me and says, "You oughta keep going, he may come back and if he does…" He winks "You have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." I felt a weird sensation in my chest after that. I just nod my head and walk ahead until he stops me. "Actually, hey…hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?" I tilt my head in question. "Depends on the favor…" He answers, "I was thinking, my brother's been kinda down lately…he's never seen a human before and seeing you might make his day." I look at him with serious question. He looks at me and says, "Don't worry, he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be." Before I even get to answer he continues "Thanks a million, I'll be up ahead." And with that, he walks off.

I don't mind this but it's odd. Were they planning something? Feeling determined, I continue on. I walk on and see two ways. I take the path to the left rather than straight. I see a fishing line, I reel it in and see a paper that says call me and there's a number. Weirded out I decide not to and send the line back in. I go back down then go to the path that was straight ahead and I walking into Sans and Papyrus talking til they see me.

They look at each other then back at me several times then Papyrus exclaims but talking to Sans, "SANS! OH MY GOD IS THAT…A HUMAN?!" Sans looks behind me, "Uhhhh, actually I think that's a rock." "OH." Papyrus said. Then Sans shoots up, "hey, what's that in front of the rock?" Papyrus gets excited, "OH MY GOD! IS…IS THAT A HUMAN?" "Yes." "OH MY GOD! SANS I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL…I'M GONNA…I'LL BE SO…POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" He clears his throat. "HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN! THEN…" He looks to the side. "I'M NOT SO SURE WHAT'S NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE!" He laughs again while running off. This guy is seriously adorable I can't take him seriously at all.

I still see Sans just standing there so I approach him. He looks at me surprised. "Well, that went well. Don't sweat it, kid. I'll keep an eye socket out for ya." He winks at me again and walks off. "Thanks…" I said softly. _Funny he calls me kid when I'm 18…_ That weird feeling in my chest shows up again, I can't explain it, it tingles and I feel myself shutter. I just continue on, ignoring the feeling. I keep walking and I encounter another monster called Ice Cap. He seemed to have a real big ego when I decided to compliment his hat so I just ignored him and went on my way. He left me alone after ignoring him.

Then another monster shows up this time it's called Snowdrake an odd looking bird creature. I look at him and he says "Ice to meet you." I end up chuckling at his little pun and he gets excited. Give me money and goes on his way. Well then, at least I have some money. I come across a cardboard box with a note that reads "YOU OBSERVE THE WELL CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER…I BET IT WAS THAT VEY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! (NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN.)" This had to be Papyrus. I chuckle and keep walking. I see another station. Feeling determined, I walk by it then a dog comes up from it with shifty eyes. "Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving…for example, a human…I'll NEVER make sure it moves again!" The dog named Doggo attacks. A blue knife comes straight for me. Not thinking, I try to move out of the way and I was struck by his weapons. I screamed, the pain was so intense. My visions blurs then it fades and all I see is darkness.

I'm surrounded by darkness and I hear a voice. It says, "Don't give up! Stay determined!" I look behind me to see a kid about 13. They wore a green and yellow striped shirt, blue pants and black shoes, they had cute short brown hair, and I noticed their eyes were red. Peculiar but who am I to talk? I have yellow eyes…The kid just looks at me and smiles. I feel myself being pulled up in the air. I look to see the kid and all I hear is them say "Don't move when attacks are blue!" That voice…it was the same as the one telling me to stay determined. Before I could say anything, I was in front of that station again.

Didn't I die? Trying to catch my breath I touch my chest, there's nothing- not even a rip on my shirt. I think back and I remember what Flowey said about dying over and over again. Is this what he meant? I think about what that kid said about the blue attack. I try to shake the thoughts but that one stayed in my head. I take a deep breath and walk by it again. Doggo comes up again and everything repeats. What's going on? He attacks again with the blue knife I stay still as the kid told me. It whips right through me but it doesn't hurt. Watching the dog I decide to take a risky move. I pet it.

One pat on Doggo's head and he freaks. "I've been pet! Pet? Pot? Pat?" I pet him one more time and stop. He stops and shifts his eyes side to side. "S-s-something pet me! Something that WASN'T here…I'm gonna need some dog treats for this." The dog goes back into his station. Thank the Gods for that. I can't believe I died…Who was that kid…? So many thoughts in my head as I keep walking then I hear a voice, it's Sans. "Hey, here's something important to remember. My brother has a very _special_ attack. If you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you." I stare at him, nod and walked off. I can feel his eyes on me which makes my hair stand on end. I go left again and see a snowman. It talks to me and asks if I can take a piece of it and travel. I accept and take a piece then proceed to put it away. I leave and continue on to the next area.

I walk into Papyrus yelling at Sans all I caught was that he's so lazy and he was napping all night. "I think that's called sleeping" Sans remarked. "EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" They turn and see me again. "OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU…MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE…QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU'LL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK. OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW."

I take a step forward and Papyrus is the one who's zapped. Ouchies… that must've hurt. He quickly gets upset and starts stomping his foot. "SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sans smiles and says "I think the human has to hold the orb." "OH, OKAY' He walks over to me _CLEARLY_ showing me the path and puts the orb in my hands. Telling me to hold it. Then walks back and tells me to go. I just follow the path and he seems amazed. He's too adorable for his own good. He comments how I solved it easily then proceeds to tell me the next one won't be so easy because it's been designed by his brother and walks off. Sans just stands there he seems amused. I walk by him and he stops me, "Hey, thanks…my brother seems like he's having fun." Then he tells me about his outfit how they made that for a costume party, saying Papyrus calls it his 'battle body' and how he hasn't worn anything else ever since but reassuring me he cleans it. Then he says, "Man, isn't my brother cool?" I give a little smile and go on. I see a bunny guy who looks down. He's selling something called nice cream. I decide to buy some and I eat one while walking, it doesn't taste bad at all.

I see Sans again…which makes me wonder. How did he get here before me? He sees me eating the frozen treat and mentions how he would like to sell treats himself and offering me fried snow so I accept and then he ups the price more and more and then says he doesn't have any snow. I continue down and I feel determined to get by. I see the brothers again and Papyrus telling me how I won't get by so easily. I just see a paper on the floor… I pick it up and it's a word search…I frown but I decide to actually sit down and go through with it, completing it within 5 minutes. Papyrus just stares and shouts "SANS! THAT DID NOTHING!" Then he says how he should've used a crossword instead. Papyrus scoffs and says junior jumble is harder, Sans disagrees saying it's for 'baby bones'. Papyrus turns to me to end this dispute. I just go with jumble and his face lit up, saying how humans are intelligent and walks off. Sans thanks me for saying junior jumble. Then comments how Papyrus was trying to 'solve the horoscope'. I chuckle and walk off.

I see a plate of spaghetti, it looks good but it's stuck to the table! I see a note Papyrus left that reads, "HUMAN! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI. (LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP…DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU! YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT, THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE YOU ARENT PROGRESSING!) THORUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH! –PAPYRUS" It does look appetizing but I can't eat it…I love pasta too.

I get attacked by another dog but I decide to pet it and the dog's neck grew longer! Curiosity piked and I kept petting and his neck got longer and longer til I could no longer reach. I leave the dog be after that. In the next area, I see two big dogs holding axes covered in black cloaks and they sniff me only to end up growling and attacking me. It was a female and male and they looked like they were in love. They were dangerous. I decided to try and pet them and they allowed me. They attacked a couple time and I luckily got out of the way. They finally left me alone and I thought I was a goner. I keep going through bullshit and it's starting to become too much for me.

I just keep going…Hoping it'll end soon. I'm tired and my legs hurt quite a bit and I don't want to stay in this cold any longer. I see Papyrus and he asks if I left him any. Assuming he's talking about the spaghetti I lied telling him I ate it. I don't want to hurt his feelings, he's actually really sweet. He was surprised and vowed to make more. Then he ran off again. I solved some puzzles that were obstacles to me. There was another one and Papyrus offered to help if needed. I solved it, took a bit of thinking but I managed. He was pleasantly surprised and enjoyed the fact that I solved it. And he walked off. I solved another puzzle with tiles which led to the machine breaking then I went on my way seeing Sans again. We exchanged a few words and I was off again. Then I took decorations off a Gyftrot.

I solve another puzzle and I look at snow poffs. To my surprise one of em had money in it. I took the money. I felt like I was getting close to the end of this snowy forest. Feeling determined, I push on. I check the last one which then a dog in enormous armor and a giant spear appeared. I just want this to end. The dog attacks. I call out to the dog and it leaves the armor to lay on my lap. I decided to pet the dog since that's always been going right for a while. The dog jumps out of its armor, curls up in my lap and sleeps. _How the Hell can a little thing like that control such big armor?_ After petting and playing with the dog it licks me and leaves. _This place is getting weirder and weirder…_

I start to cross a huge bridge and midway I see the skeleton brothers again. Papyrus tells me this is my final and most dangerous challenge. "BEHOLD THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" He says proudly and showing the weapons. I see spears, a canon, a flamethrower and…a dog? Lost in confusion I hear Papyrus, "WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE!" Explaining how this works. I get lost in thought thinking if it will work as opposed to the tiles. Then I hear him asking if I'm ready which snaps me out of my thought. "Huh?" I think loudly. "I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!" He answers. Aw Shit ugh…But there's a long wait? I feel skeptical now. Sans looks at his brother, "Well, what's the holdup?" Papyrus gets frustrated shouting he's about to activate it. Still nothing happens…"That, uh, doesn't look very activated." Sans remarks. Then Papyrus says how this is too direct and puts it away. Well that's a relief. I just stare with a questioning expression. Papyrus is annoyed and shouts "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" I chuckle at his question. Once again, he runs off.

I notice how Sans always stays as his brother leaves. He tells me he doesn't know what his brother is going to do next. Then he looks at me from the corner of his eye. "If I were you, I would make sure I understand blue attacks." I can't tell if he's trying to help me or not. I feel odd when I'm around him, a little intimidated in a way. I go on my way and I reach a little town called Snowdin.


	3. Chapter 3

Snowdin was a cute little town, surrounded by snow, there's cute little houses, a shop, inn, a bar called Grillby's and library but it spelled Libraby. I see live sized rabbits and other different creatures, Christmas decorations and a tree in the middle adorned with gifts and ornaments. It seemed like a peaceful little town. However as soon as I get there I feel so exhausted. All I wanna do is sleep. So I head over to the inn to see the price, 80G…I'm pretty sure I have enough so I pay the rabbit woman and go upstairs to the room. There's a bed that looks so comfortable, I throw my bag onto the floor and simply collapse into the bed, not caring to take my shoes off. I fall into a deep sleep.

I'm surrounded by dark again, however, it's calm. I see a figure and I squint my eyes to see and the figure starts to clear. It's that kid again, they're right in front of me. Their cheeks are rosy and they smile at me again. I feel strangely calm around this child. "Hi, I'm Chara." They say in a cheerful voice. "Hey there…" I say sounding unsure. "Do you know where we are?" Chara asks me still smiling. I shake my head and they let out a sweet giggle. "You're inside your soul silly." They say happily. "Inside…my soul?" I feel so confused. Chara points up and I look and I see a nicely dim red light from above us.

I gaze up in awe and Chara seems delightfully amused. "Cool, right?" they called out. "Y-yeah." I stammered. They giggle again. "If I'm in my soul…why are you here too?" I ask. "I guess you could say I'm your conscience." They say with that same smile. I feel so odd yet calm but skeptical about them being my conscience. I comment, "Hey, thanks for telling me about blue attacks. It helped a lot. I thought I was gone forever but I came back…what happened?" Chara turn to look at me, "Well, you reloaded your save point." _Save point? Video game language again…what is this?_ "I'm sorry, save point…?" Seeing the confusion in my face they laugh. "Yes silly save point, remember those times you felt _determined_? Well you made a save point and when you died, you simply came back." Now I started to get the gist of what Chara meant.

"So I just come back every time?" Chara smiles. "Yes every time. How are you liking this world so far?" I look down. "I don't know what to make up of it despite the attacks and such, only one monster showed me kindness…" I started to think of Toriel, feeling guilty leaving her. "Don't worry!" Chara reassured me. "Things will get better Rin!" Before I could ask them how they knew my name, I woke up. I shoot up from the bed, looking around. Was Chara really my conscience? Everything is a blur. I go into my bag and check my phone, the time is 9:00PM. I then notice something different about my phone, I see an app I've never downloaded before. I decide not to look into it. I just threw my bag back on and decide it's time to go. As I was leaving the rabbit woman gave me a full refund and I was surprised. She said I may need it. I thanked her and went out the door.

I actually feel well rested and full of energy. I wanna wander around a little more, so feeling determined I make my way out walking past a two story house decorated with wreaths and Christmas lights, a shed is next to it but obviously locked. I wonder whose house this is. I even see two mail boxes one which is overflowed with mail and the other empty and neat. _How does someone keep their mailbox like that?!_ Shrugging it off, I leave only to be encountered by Papyrus. "HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS." I look at him then nod approvingly. He starts "FEELINGS LIKE…THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL." He paused as if trying to find the words. "THESE FEELINGS…THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU…LONELY HUMAN…WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR…" He stops. He wants to be friends? He looks like something is holding him back. He turns around. "NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER…OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus blocks my way, he looks like he doesn't want to fight though.

He attacks but they don't reach me. I try reaching out to him but he took it as flirting. So in the end I decided to play along. "I AM A SKELETON OF HIGH STANDARDS!" He shouts. "But I can make spaghetti!" I answer him and with a surprised look his eye sockets widened with excitement. "YOU'RE MEETING ALL OF MY STANDARDS! I GUESS THAT MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU…?" He seemed confused but it's so adorable. I chuckle a little. "LET'S DATE L-LATER! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!" He continues his attack but he looks like he doesn't want to hurt me but I dodge as best as I can.

I refuse to fight him though. I can't bring myself to do it, regardless of anything. I've never really been one to fight, despite the Hell I've gone through. I just can't hurt another. Papyrus notices instantly. "SO YOU WON'T FIGHT…LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY BLUE ATTACK!" right then and there there's a barrage of blue bones coming for me, I think of moving but I stay completely still as they go right through me, though, not hurting me. All of a sudden I feel heavy and I can't move unless I push really hard. I look at my soul and it's changed to blue. A bone hits me right then and there, it hurt but not so much.

Papyrus smiles. "YOU'RE BLUE NOW. THAT'S MY ATTACK!" he starts to laugh. _Shit! What am I gonna do?!_ Will he kill me? I doubt it, his brother said he's harmless. He attacks again and I try my hardest to dodge the bones flying at me. I get hit a few times but I manage. He's actually thinking about the date asking himself what he should wear. I think it's adorable but I stay focused and dodge as much as I can. "DON'T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" he shouts. _Special attack? I thought this was it!_ I'm done for! He gets ready he tries to summon it then…a dog is chewing on the bone.

Seeing Papyrus' face was priceless. I had to turn around and hold my laughter. I had to stop myself completely and hold my breath as he was yelling at the dog while it got away with his special attack. "OH WELL, I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL ATTACK…" He sounds so disappointed. Then he prepares his attack, and it's RIDICULOUS! I try to move out of the way but I get hit a couple of times. Some attacks were impossible to dodge out of the way.

Papyrus seems like he feels accomplished. He's breathless "WELL IT'S CLEAR…YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! YEAH I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY! I WILL SPARE YOU HUMAN! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY." He's actually sparing me? What about taking me to the capital? I guess Sans was right, he's not very dangerous, strong and a good fighter but he's like a kid. I decide to take his offer, I'm too tired. The mist clears and Papyrus turns and laughs. "I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU…UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD…AND…MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL BE STAGNANT!" His voice sounds so pained I feel bad. "H-hey…" I start, "I'll be your friend Papyrus…"

He turns to me surprised but I just smile at him. "REALLY!? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME?" His eye sockets widened with joy. "Yeah." I answer him, he looks so hopeful. "WELL THEN…I GUESS…I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! WOWIE! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE…AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE! WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS…WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM? YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN. I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE." I dunno if I really want to go back to the surface given the Hell I've been through. I don't want to go through Hell and back no way.

He continues to tell me the directions anyway, I don't want to be rude so I listen. He tells me when I reach the capital to cross the barrier. _Barrier?_ I look at him in confusion. "THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT…EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL…LIKE YOU!" Hmm. So even if I decided to go back there's a barrier I have to get through, interesting…But me? Having a powerful soul? I doubt that, I doubt that so much. He continues on "THAT'S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN AND WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. THEN ALL US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE!" He also mentions in order to pass through the barrier I have to go through the King's castle. He describes him as a 'big fuzzy pushover' and saying how everyone loves him. Reassuring me that if I just ask nicely I'll be able to go home…Which I don't.

Papyrus exclaims it's enough talking and he'll be at home and to feel free to come by and have the date. He then skips away gleefully back to Snowdin. I think to myself and say what the heck. So I go back to start the date to be nice. I walk back into Snowdin and I see Papyrus by the huge house. Papyrus looks happy to see I actually came. "YOU MUST BE REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS…" he comments then he says he has to take me someplace special so I follow him only to go right back around when he exclaims "MY HOUSE!" And he just goes right in.

I started to laugh when this happened it was too adorable so I go inside. I'm in a living room there's a patterned carpet on the floor with pink and blue zigzags. There's a dresser to the right which has a rock and there are sprinkles that rest on top and around it. To my left, is a HUGE green couch, must be big given Papyrus' size. To the left of the couch is a little night table with a quantum physics book. In front of the couch is a big flat screen television. To the right of the TV is another room which is the kitchen lastly to the left is a staircase that led to three rooms. Must be the brothers' rooms. I look down and see a dirty sock on the floor. Papyrus notices and yells at Sans to pick it up and he just moves it out of the way. Wow he really is lazy.

I decide to look at the kitchen and I see the sink is so high up I can't even reach it. He explains he made it higher so he could place in bones in the closet. I open the closet and to my surprise I see the same dog chewing on one of the bones. As soon as Papyrus sees he flips out and yells at the dog. He yells for me to catch it but the dog is too fast and escapes. As Papyrus screams I hear a door open and a trombone play a tune that sounded like 'whomp whomp whooomp.' Then Papyrus shouts "SANS STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!" I couldn't help but laugh it was the perfect timing.

Pap and I decide to go upstairs and we go into his room. His room contained a race car bed, a pirate flag, some comics, a box of bones and action figures and really cool ones if I don't say so myself. I also see a computer...interesting. "SO, UM, DO YOU WANT TO START THE DATE?" I accept and he gets happy. He doesn't know what to do on a date so he reads a book and gets a special outfit on. It was too cute wearing a hat, a shirt that says 'cool dude', shorts high socks and sneakers. I complimented his outfit and Pap became ecstatic.

As the date commenced he had a gift and asked me to find where he was hiding it. I found it and the gift was spaghetti, it was under his hat… I take a bite, the noodles were wayyy overcooked, the sauce was sour the meat was mushy but I force myself to swallow it I couldn't hurt the poor guy's feelings. I tell him I enjoyed the food, Pap's face beamed with happiness and joy. Then he explained he didn't feel that way about me.

I didn't see him in that way either, so we just stayed friends and he gives me his cell number. I left the house and exited Snowdin to wander more. When I was walking there was no more snow, there was just a rocky ground. I continue on and I see Sans, does he have more than one job? He sees me and waves over to me to come to him. "Hey there, what's up?" He asks. "Nothing, just walking around honestly, what are you doing are you working?" He smiles at me "Yeah I have more than one job, someone has the pay the bills." I chuckle and he gives me a warm smile. Seeing that made me have that weird feeling again. "Hey, um do you wanna go eat at Grillby's?" I look at him with question, given that I never even went in the place. My expression says it all. "What? You were in Snowdin and never even went to Grillby's? Have you even eaten?" He asks. "Just the nice cream and a bite of your brother's pasta." I said while shrugging. Sans walks around the booth and approaches me.

While he approaches the weird feeling I get is stronger and my chest feels weird. A weird tingling sensation. "You should eat some food, it's not healthy, you shouldn't starve yourself." He says in a concerned voice. I look down, then Sans takes his hand out. "Come on, let's go, I know a shortcut." I put my hand over his and he wraps his bony fingers around it. That feeling came up again, _what's happening_? The first thing is we were by his booth then out of nowhere we were at the entrance to Grillby's. So this is how he gets around so fast, he teleports. Still holding his hand we enter the bar. "Hey everyone." he says nonchalantly. Everyone greets Sans. It seems he's well known by everyone. I see different monsters along with the dogs. There's a bar tender completely made of flames. He had a nice outfit and wore glasses. I assume he is Grillby.

We walk up to the bar and he offers me a seat. I sit down and there's a fart noise. _Did this guy really put a whoopee cushion in this seat…?_ "Hey careful some creep's been laying whoopee cushions around people's seats." He laughs and I glare at him also I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "So what would you like?" He turns to me. It's odd that there's only burgers and fries on the menu but I'm a bit too hungry to care. "Burger." I answer. "Hey that sounds great, Grillby two burgers please." Sans smiles and with that the flame monster went out the back to prepare the food.

While waiting, Sans turns to me looking at my features. "You look pretty interesting. Your hair and your eyes. What's with the ring on your lip?" he asks. I start to play with my lip ring, I usually do this when I am nervous or upset. Looking to the side I say, "I um…I just like piercings…" I start to feel my cheeks getting hot again. I can feel Sans scrutinizing me as if he were trying to figure me out. I start to play with my ring more, moving it side to side with my tongue. Sans looks amused by just seeing it move. I feel like he's teasing me as if he knows I feel weird around him. "So why'd you come to the Underground?" He asks, looking at me with the corner of his eye.

Before I could answer the food came and Sans eyes lit up as if he forgot what he asked me. The food smelled amazing and I was in awe. "Want some ketchup?" he asks while handing it to me. Without thinking I grab it and as soon as I squeezed the bottle, the top came off and a whole blob of ketchup covered my burger. Never have I been so upset in my life about food, I slowly turn and glared at him while he laughed. "I like ketchup, but not this much…" I comment. Since we have the same thing I literally switch the plates then I grab the bun and grab some ketchup from the burger that was drowned.

I start to eat and it was the best thing I ever had, next to Toriel's pie. I look and I see Sans has already eaten the burger. _Wait, he's a skeleton…how can he eat with no stomach?_ I look at him with curiosity and he notices. "What? Why so sternum?" He smiles and I notice his pun. I chuckle but then point at his plate. "Oh this? Magic." He answers then he proceeds to take a piece of bread and a blue like aura absorbed it. Was that a tongue? A _blue_ tongue? My eyes widened in disbelief and he laughed again at my reaction. "Don't be surprised if things aren't what they seem." He chuckles. I turn away fast and I just finish my food without talking.

After I finish, Sans talks but looking at me with the corner of his eye. "I wanted to ask you another favor." He begins. "It has to do with my brother." I look at him concerned. "Someone's been influencing my bro to be a part of the Royal guard. He says a flower has been talking to him. Keep an eye out will ya?" I nod. He gets up "I can't believe I let you keep me away from work for so long. Will you cover the bill?" He winks at me. I blush then I realize, I don't know if I have enough…Sans noticed my face. "Just kidding, hey Grillby, put it on my tab." He walks up to the door. "Oh another thing, it's getting kind of late, you can stay at my place tonight." Then he leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

After Sans leaves I think to myself silently, flower _…?_ Could it be Flowey he's talking about? I try to shake off the thoughts and I leave the bar. I check my phone for the time and its 12:00AM…Is Sans still working? I don't want to intrude while the brothers aren't home. So I decide to go into the Library. I'm surprised it's still open so I go to the bookshelves and see if anything catches my eye. While looking, I come across the book 'Fifty Shades of Gray' so I think to myself oh what the Hell, why not and I start reading. When I read, I zone out and forget about all that's around me, I even lose track of time.

I don't even know the time and I'm already towards the middle of the book and I notice things start to get hot and steamy in the book. With interest I continue reading when all of a sudden I hear a low voice in my ear. "That's an interesting book…" Flushed with embarrassment I quickly shut the book, turn and it's Sans standing behind me, reading over my shoulder. I put my head down on the table, hiding my face in my arms. "Hey why'd you close it? It was starting to get good." He laughs teasing me. I look up glaring at him and with a smile he says "Your cheeks are red." I groan and hide my face again. He starts to laugh more, he seems to be enjoying this too much.

"You really like teasing people don't you?" I ask a little agitated. "Only the ones I like." Then Sans winks at me. I can feel my ears burning. "H-how long have you been here?!" I stammered. "A while. I've been looking for you actually, its 3:00AM." He answered. My eyes widened. "You were really into that book huh?" He looks at me grinning widely. "Hmph!" I look away. "Shall we go?" he asks. I nod my head, I put the book back on the shelf and when Sans reaches the door I hear him say, "Nice singing voice and has great taste in books!" _What?! He heard me._ "W-wha?" I feel so embarrassed right now, NO ONE hears me sing. Sans walks ahead of me, laughing for a while. I look at the floor while walking with him, then we get to the house.

Sans opens the door and lets me in first before walking in. It's so quiet in here and the lights are out. He puts a hand on my shoulder and I jump. "Whoa calm down, you're on edge. Wanna freshen up before going to sleep?" he asks. "Y-yeah." He takes me to the bathroom, leaves quickly then comes back to hand me a towel. After the door closes I hear him shuffling downstairs. Today was a LONG day, my body is so sore I need a hot shower. I take off my clothes and inspect my body again for any bruising, but there's nothing and the burn on my face is fading away. Is it possible that eating food here heals?

Again I gaze at the scars on my body, running my fingers lightly over them. They were pretty bad cuts…I look in the mirror and my hair is in my face, I push my hair back with my fingers as they run through. I look at my eyes again, those golden yellow eyes. The same eyes people above would freak out about and hate me for. I tear my eyes away from the mirror and start the shower. Putting my hand in the running water to feel the desired temperature, I wait a while before going in. The hot steaming water is just soothing to my body. I decide to wash my hair, I looking behind me I'm surprised to find shampoo and conditioner as well as body wash.

Why would skeletons need body wash as well as shampoo and conditioner? Maybe they would have visitors from time to time? I don't know so I just keep it in the back of my head. I grab the body wash and smell it. It has a nice fruity scent to it, so I use it washing every part of my body. I grab the shampoo and it smells like lavender and I lather it on my hair. After washing then I applied the conditioner and I rinse my hair. I get out and dry my body and grab my pajamas. A new black T-shirt long enough to cover my shoulders. I grab my wristbands and cover my wrists so no one can see the scars. I put on some long black pants and socks too. Grabbing the towel I dry my hair enough so it's a little damp and I head downstairs.

Going back to the living room, I see Sans lazily sitting on the couch, watching TV and on the other end of the couch is a pillow and a couple of blankets. I could feel his eyes on me as soon as I got into the room. It made me feel a bit uneasy, but I walked over to the couch and sat on the far end away from him. He raises a brow bone, shrugs, then continues watching TV. I feel really cold so I take the blanket and snuggle right up in it, I couldn't help but look at Sans. I'm still in disbelief that I'm in the underground, and why was this skeleton being so nice to me?

Sans broke my train of thought when I noticed he was looking at me from the corner of his eye. I quickly hide my face into the blanket. I hear him laugh and the couch became light, I'm scared to uncover myself so I make myself into a tight burrito. I feel him put his hand on me and I let out a yelp and jumped. "Hey keep it down, you'll wake my bro." he said silently. "Seems like you almost jumped out of your skin. Are you always this jumpy?" I stay quiet, still buried in the warm blankets. Sans gently takes the blanket off my head so he could look at me. I freeze, _what's he doing?_ He puts his hand toward me and I flinch, closing my eyes and I feel him touching my hair. I open my eyes in confusion and he's holding a lock of my hair between his thumb and index finger and he's looking at me with gentleness. _Why is he looking at me like that? I don't understand…_ I don't know how to react to this at all, it's so confusing, and I can't keep a steady breath. Is it anxiety? I don't know.

Sans releases my hair, "You should rest, you had a Hell of a day." He states. He gets up and before he goes upstairs, I hear him say softly "Goodnight." After Sans goes into his room, I stare at the ceiling for a while before falling asleep. I wake up but I'm surrounded by darkness, I hear familiar voices shouting. _Am I home…?_ I hear footsteps approaching and a door slams open. It's my father. _No…no! Why am I here?! I left! Please…_ My father grabs me by the hair and drags me out of the darkness, he hurts me, slaps me, throws me to the ground and beats me. Bruised and bloody, I feel myself tremble in fear as he towers over me and as he was about to land the final strike, everything blurs and I wake up. I'm sweating, shaking, trying to breathe, but I'm not in the same place. I'm surrounded by darkness again and I hear all of their voices. Every person who has despised me, treated me poorly, talking down to me spewing out their hate. I cover my face with my hand and I cry, then I hear something breaking…I look down and the ground shatters completely. I fall and the darkness surrounds me and is trying to swallow me whole. I try to fight back but I can't, the last thing I see, is black.

 **Sans' POV**

Here I am lying in bed thinking about the interesting human I have met today. She has interesting features, almost like a doll. She has silver hair and yellow eyes…not a lot of humans have that. However, she's pretty distant and jumpy, I wouldn't blame her, she's in the Underground where all monsters reside. Something about her though, I don't get it but I want to figure her out, I want to know anything and everything about her, why she acts the way she does, why she covers her arms. I noticed the bands on her wrists, what's she hiding? Is she a threat? A danger? I don't know. She was nice to my bro though. What captivated me was her voice, it's…nice. The old lady told me to protect her. I hate keeping promises but I'll do it her for sake, besides, I think I'll have fun figuring her out. If the old lady didn't ask me this, I would have probably killed her right where she stood with no questions asked.

Knowing, Pap, he probably told Undyne about Rin. I'll have to keep a lookout for her and keep her safe. I wonder if she'll go see Asgore…Does she want to return to the surface? Why did she come down here? So many questions and such little answers! It's making my skull hurt. Just the, my train of thought was broken. I hear something coming from the living room. What is that? Is she crying? I should go check on her… I get up from bed and teleport to the living room and I see her, trembling and crying but she's still asleep. I hear her mumbling something so I inch closer, "No…please….stop…" I can hear her voice cracking, she's having a nightmare. I sit on the edge of the couch and touch her arm, only to have her jump and shoot awake. It actually made me jump.

Rin's clutching her chest and trying to breathe and she's shaking violently. That must have been one Hell of a nightmare…"Hey are you ok?" I ask her but she remains quiet and she's still trying to breathe. Oh no what's happening? Is she having some sort of attack? I just hug her out of instinct to help her snap out of it. My hands stroking her hair…it's soft. "It's not real, whatever you're dreaming is not real, wake up." Trying my best to calm her down, I can hear her whimpering. "Everything is ok, there's nothing to be afraid of." I start to rub her back and she starts to calm down a little. She hugs me back and hold me tight, clutching at the fabric of my shirt, crying a lot. I continue to calm her down, making my fingers move in small circles, telling her everything is ok. Rin's face is buried in my chest and I hear something but I can't make out what she's saying.

I lean my head closer, "Come again…? I didn't quite catch that…" She lifts her head a little, not looking at me but she answers softly, barely even a whisper "I don't want to go back there…" I see more tears coming from her eyes. "To the surface?" I ask. She just nods her head. She bites her lip and then proceeds to play with her lip ring. I twirl my finger in her hair, curling it while still holding her. She seems a bit calmer than earlier…"You ok now?" I ask her. "She nods her head slowly. "Will you be able to sleep?" "I don't know…" she answers. "I'll stay here til you fall asleep then." She just nods again and she releases herself from me, looking down. Why won't she look at me?

Rin lays back onto the couch and I sit on the floor, leaning back against the couch. She's so quiet…I wonder what she went through up there in the surface. She doesn't want to go back…I don't know what she'll do here, almost every monster will come after her if she stays in the underground. Undyne will most likely kill her if she sees her. Despite the old lady asking me to protect her, just something about her makes me want to make sure she's okay. She seems like she's broken inside. The way she was hugging on to me tightly…I can't explain it but I just felt something I don't usually feel.

I feel tired as all Hell…I haven't been sleeping a lot. Something is keeping me on edge. I try to hide it as best as I can, I don't want to worry my bro. Though I end up sleeping on the job but there's really nothing to do now there's a human here. I don't know if we should bring her to the capital. I don't really care for it, my hope for going to the surface is wavering. I just can't afford to care anymore…I look behind me and I see her there, covered in the blankets, her body rising and falling slowly. I guess she fell asleep. Hopefully she doesn't catch one of those attacks again. That rattled me up a little. I stare into the distance in the dark room til my eye sockets start to droop and I fall asleep.

 **Rins's POV**

I can't believe I caught a panic attack…I hate having them. Everything inside hurt so much. I don't understand why but having Sans hold me, and talking to me, helped me. Is he really a good monster? Does someone actually care about me after all? I just met him…I don't know what his intentions are but…I'm glad he's here to keep me company. I find it odd that he has a nice scent…It all seemed to wash away the pain. His voice, his touch…I don't get it…

I'm in that darkness again but accompanied with that familiar faint glow. I just sit on the ground, hugging my knees to my chest and stare off into the distance. I try to clear my mind, but it's difficult. I have so many thoughts rushing through my head. I clutch at my legs and cry softly. _Why is this happening?_ _Why me? Why am I going through this? I wish I never existed…I can't deal with this life…_ I feel a small hand on my shoulder. I know it's Chara but I don't react. I just stay there. "Are you okay?" They ask softly. I slowly shake my head, not showing my face. "I thought so…" they answer. "I saw what you were dreaming…it…hurt me, seeing that." I lift my head up and look at them shocked. "I told you, I'm basically part of you, so I see what you see, anything you do." I look at them. "Everything?" They nod. I look to the side "Even when I shower?" I ask them. They suddenly turn red and turn to the side quickly.

Chara tries to keep their composure clearing their throat. "Anyway, don't give up, I know you've been through a lot, but keep fighting and stay determined." I look down, how can I stay determined…I honestly feel like giving up all together. I don't know how long I can manage before I break. I feel the darkness fading away and I wake up. My eyes open slowly and I see the ceiling first and I smell food, pasta…Pasta so early? I can hear sizzling and clanking of pots and pans. Oh my, is this a daily routine?

I slowly sit up and I see Sans at the end of the couch watching TV. "Morning." He says, turning his head to me. "Morning..." I say softly. "Sleep ok?" he asks. I just nod. "You hungry? Pap is making his famous spaghetti again…it's almost edible…" he looks to the side, snickering. "I guess…" I answer him. "SANS! HUMAN! FOOD IS READY!" Papyrus, comes out of the kitchen handing us both plates full of spaghetti. Hopefully I can stomach this…I see Sans already eating, so I twirl the pasta into the fork and take a bite…It's not as bad as last time so I just sit there, eating and watching TV quietly. When I finished Papyrus seemed so happy to see I had eaten all of the pasta. After that, he leaves the house, leaving Sans and I alone. I feel weird when I'm alone with him. "You don't talk much do you?" he asks while looking at me with the corner of his eye. This surprised me. "N-not really…" I answer. "Why not?" he asks another question. I look down. "Who would really want to listen to me talk…?" I answer with a question.

He raises a brow bone and lets out a sigh. "Seems you've been through a lot. Maybe you need a friend to talk to." With my head still down, I say "I don't really…like talking about my feelings." He looks at me with concern. "You shouldn't bottle up your emotions, you'll end up exploding later." He raises a hand and I flinch again, closing my eyes tight. I can't help it, I don't know what will happen… "Hey don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you, if I was, I would've already done it." I open my eyes and feel his bony hand on top of my head, then looking at him. He's smiling at me, calmly. "Pap and I will make sure you're safe and well if you ever need anything, you can talk to me…if you ever need a place to sleep. You can stay here if you want." _What…is he really telling me this? Why is he so nice to me, I don't get it._ I can feel tears welling up but I hold them back and I nod, while making a small smile. "So, do you wanna go for a walk?" Sans asks me.

Taking my eyes off of Sans, looking to the side I answer "Yeah…That would be nice." He chuckles and gets off the couch. "Well let me change out of these clothes then, you should do the same." Then he lazily walks up the stairs and disappears into his room. I grab my bag and go into the bathroom, I brush my teeth, brush my hair and I pick out some clothes. A red flannel with the sleeves rolled up the my elbows, black wristbands, black leggings, white socks that go a little over my leggings, black boots, and a black scarf decorated with little skulls and hearts tied against my waist, leaving a cute bow on the side.

I come out and go downstairs and I see Sans by the door waiting for me, wearing the same shorts, hoodie, shirt and slippers. I guess that's how he stays comfortable. Sans looks me up and down "Nice outfit." He comments. "Thanks…" I say softly. Before I could grab my jacket I hear him say, "We're gonna take a walk by the waterfall, so you won't be needing your jacket." I nod my head and we go out of the door. As we walk through Snowdin to the Waterfall, Sans and I talk for a bit. He throws some puns here and there and I laugh a little. We see a clearing and we see Monster Kid. He looks at me then at Sans. "Hey Sans! Who's your friend? Are you gonna see her?" He asks. "This is Rin and nah, we're just on a little walk." _Her? Who's this kid talking about._ The monster kid look at me, "You look pretty weird for a monster." He says. Sans laughs and I stay quiet. "She's kinda shy and different" Sans says to the child.

He looks at me again and I look to the side. "Well, then I'll be off to see Undyne! Later!" He runs off but falls on his face. The poor kid has no arms so he's having a bit of a rough time trying to get up, so I help by picking him up an placing him to his feet. Monster Kid looks up at me and smiles "Thanks!" then he runs off. "That was nice of you." Sans remarked. "Well, he couldn't get up…" I answer. He chuckles and we keep walking and I see a large blue flower. Confused and in awe I stare and it and then I look to Sans. He seems amused by my confusion. "Echo Flowers, they repeat anything anyone says."

Then he proceeds to whisper something into the flower. After that he calls me over "Listen." I get closer to the flower and listen. "What does a skeleton order at a restaurant?" I stay quiet. Then I hear the flower say "Spare ribs." I start to laugh a little that was terrible. So we continue to walk and then he takes me to a cave behind the waterfall. When we go inside I am struck with awe and wonder. The cave had small feint glowing crystals inside. I've never seen anything like this before in my life. It was so beautiful… I just walk around and kneel down to look at the crystals, they're so pretty. "I had a feeling you would like this." Sans says standing behind me. "Its…pretty." I say. He chuckles and sits next to me. "Look…" he says and he sticks his hand out. I watch and as his hand goes closer to the crystal, he touches it with his finger and the crystal lights up. My eyes widened in amazement, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, this was so surreal.

Sans seems pleased with my reaction. "Seems like I'm breaking you out of your shell." He says. I quickly look away. I feel my cheeks getting hot. Am I blushing? He seems pretty charming. More than the people I know on the surface. Why am I feeling like this and about a skeleton? Don't forget that I literally just met him. I look at Sans and he's looking back at me with that same, calm, gentle smile. A small smile creeped up on my face. I feel relaxed, very genuine.


	5. Chapter 5

_~Hey guys I'm so sorry this took long! Kinda went through some stuff and writer's block but I have a lot of ideas now so I'll definitely write more! Lots of things are happening!~_

The crystals in the cave are so mesmerizing I felt like I was being hypnotized by their warm glow. I was so in awe, I didn't realize Sans fell asleep. I turn and I see his eye sockets closed and he's just knocked out, while standing. I don't get how a skeleton can close his eye sockets, but then I think back. _Magic, he's a monster and he has magic._ I feel bad though, I probably kept him up all night because of my panic attack…Will he be okay standing like that? I doubt it…I should help him at least lay against the wall.

I slowly approach Sans and I place his arm over my shoulder and I place my other hand on his hip bone. He's kind of heavy…I'm surprised he's still asleep though. Carefully, I walk with him and to my surprise, he's actually walking. We get closer to the wall and I kneel down to place him against the wall. I accomplish it with success! I stand and turn around to see Papyrus walk by the cave. _Where's he going?_ Thinking to myself, I leave Sans in the cave and follow behind Papyrus, but farther behind so he doesn't notice.

I feel bad for leaving Sans behind like that actually. But, I think he'll be ok. I get distracted for a minute because I hear something behind me but it wasn't really anything. I look back and he's gone. Probably went up ahead. I keep taking the path till I see tall grass. I hear a voice and I see something so I hide in the tall grass. It's Papyrus and someone in black armor. I'm curious but I stay hidden. I hear Papyrus talk. "H…HI, UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT…UHHH… REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER… _Wait, what? This is Undyne? He told this monster about me?_ In shock I keep listening. They asked if we fought. He answers he fought me and then they asked if he's captured me. "NO…I TRIED VERY HARD UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END…I FAILED." I hear something but I can't make it out. "YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF…" He sounds so sad…I'm afraid…Why me?

Papyrus continues, "BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE…YOU SEE…" He tries to find the words but he's cut off by Undyne's words. He's quiet, then begins, "I UNDERSTAND…I'LL HELP YOU IN ANYWAY I CAN." And with that, I hear his footsteps fading away. What's happening…? I thought life on the surface was bad but this…? This is too much to handle…I have monsters who don't even know me and they want me dead. They want my soul…Can I really trust Papyrus now…? I don't know. _Why?_ I want to run away…I'm so scared. I try to leave the area as quiet as I possibly can but Undyne heard me. I hear heavy footsteps and the air grew stagnant. I stay still and hold my breath, covering my mouth with my hands. Then, everything is quiet…The silence is unbearable! It feels like it's going on forever. I know the monster in armor is still there. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. It's so powerful you would think anyone could hear it. Then everything changes, I hear the heavy footsteps fading away. The armored monster is gone.

 **Sans's POV**

Last thing I remember was being next to Rin, now I'm surrounded by a familiar darkness. Looking ahead, I can see that door…That metal door that leaves a terrifying chill down my spine. I tried to walk away from it as fast as possible but I am pulled right back to it. The door opens by itself…There he is, that dark figure. The thing that haunts me constantly…Gaster. The moment he turns, I feel the darkness creeping up on me, picking me up and putting me to eye level with him. The darkness pulls me toward him and he looks up at me…That face…That split on his skull that comes up from his right eye, that creepy smile…I scream "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I feel everything spin and the darkness swallows me whole.

I shoot awake in a terrifying panic. Breathing is hazing, my vision is blurry but I try to calm myself down. At first I didn't know where I was, looking around I finally realize I'm in the cave. I look around to see that Rin is not here. _Fuck! Where is she?! Where has she gone?_ I stand up and dart out of the cave searching for her. Where could she have gone?! Did she go exploring by herself!? Rin doesn't know what'll happen. If Undyne finds her…she'll be…NO! I teleport home, to see if she's there but nothing. I run to Grillby's, she's not there…I run through the waterfall and there's no sign of her. Where is she…I run everywhere, searching for her. Finally I teleport to Hotlands and I happen to come across my sentry station…I'm exhausted…all that teleporting and running took a lot out of me. I sit down in my station to try and catch my breath. I'm beginning to feel really sleepy all of a sudden. _I'm just going to rest my eyes for a few minutes, then I'll go look some more. I mean, she will be okay in the meantime…right?_ Before I could even finish my thought, I pass out.

 **Rin's POV**

It's been a while since Undyne has gone, so mustering up the little courage I have, I come out of the tall grass and then I hear something coming from there. Frozen in fear, I stop in my tracks completely. Out of the grass emerges the monster child. Circling around excitedly and looking straight at me he starts, "Yo…did you see the way she was staring at you…?" So Undyne's a girl…interesting. "That…was AWESOME! I'm SOOOO jealous! What'd you do to get her attention…?" Then he laughs. "I don't know…" I answered him. The child gets excited again and tries to run ahead shouting, "C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" The little guy trips and falls as he tries to run, but he gets up immediately and runs off. I don't know what I'm getting myself into but, I'll go. Feeling determined, I press on.

As soon as I get into the next area, I see a way that's cut off with water but I also see flower buds and a sign. I decide to read it. It says, 'When four Bridge Seeds align in the water, they will sprout.' So I pick up the flower buds and place them in a line and to my amazement, the buds sprout and they're HUGE. Curiosity fills me and I step on them then put pressure to see if they hold…and they do. So then, I walk across and go on to the next area. As soon as I do, I see so much water and a couple of those pods again. But, the moment I take a step something comes at me from behind.

I turn quickly and it's an odd creature. A seahorse and a very muscular one at that. "Hey there, my name is Aaron." The seahorse said. "Hi…" I say. He seems curious and looms over to me. "You look pretty interesting…what are you?" He asks and then I feel my soul resonating. He gets closer, a little too close for comfort. "You're kinda cute." He neighs excitedly. This is creeping me out, I am so uncomfortable. "Wanna see my muscles?" Aaron proceeds to flex and I'm more creeped out. He winks at me and I feel myself cringe. I try to get away, avoiding as best as I can.

"Where you going Darlin'?" he asks me. Jeez he's persistent. I try to shoo him away but I don't want to be rude. "Um I kind of have something to do so I can't talk right now." I say nervously. "Oh okay then…can I get your number though?" My eyes widen "Um, maybe some other time…" and I run off, I must've lost him. I cross the bridge and I walk towards the flower buds and I try to figure out how to place them so I can find a way to the next area. Luckily I figure it out and continue. As I keep going, I get a phone call and it's Papyrus. "HI! IT'S ME PAPYRUS! I HAVE A FRIEND THAT ASKED ME IF YOU'RE WEARING A FLANNEL AND HAVE LEGGINGS WITH A SCARF TIED TO YOR WAIST. IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE WEARING?" I don't how to answer him. I know it's most likely Undyne asked him this.

I decide to tell him the truth. "SO YOU ARE WEARING THAT OUTFIT! GOT IT! WINK WINK! HAVE A NICE DAY!" then he hangs up. Is he planning on confirming that to her? Can I trust him…? Continuing on, I see flowers, big blue flowers, are these what they call echo flowers? I approach one and I listen closely and it talks. "A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true…Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling…" I go to the next flower and it's as if the voice continues on. "Thousands of people wishing together can't be wrong! The King will prove that." What are these flowers going on about? I move to the next and listen, curious as to what they are speaking about but it's different. "C'mon sis! Make a wish!" I guess two monsters are having a conversation…"I wish my sister and I will see the real stars someday…" hearing that, tugged at my heart strings. These monsters have gone through a lot…It makes me hate humanity so much more…

I leave the wishing room and enter an area that's like a dock. I see signs on the walls with ancient writing but for some reason, I can make out the words. One sign reads 'The War of Humans and Monsters.' I go to the next 'Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster…just to equal the power of a single human SOUL.' These signs make me so interested…I read more. 'But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their SOUL. Its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death. If a monster defeats a human, they can take its SOUL. A monster with a human SOUL…A horrible beast with unfathomable power.' When I reach the last one it's an illustration of a strange creature and something about it, makes it very…unsettling. At the end, I see a board so I take a step upon it and I'm glided over the water to the other side.

As I'm walking in this dark area with a possibly never ending bridge, a spear strikes it right in front of me and stops me in my tracks. _SHIT! IT'S HER!_ I look over to my left and she's there! She's after me I have to get away fast! She summons her spears and lunges them at me, with adrenaline pumping, I run as fast as I can trying to avoid them. This is something completely new I don't know if I can keep avoiding these but I'm trying my damned hardest. I bolt, running as fast as I can, not stopping for anything at all and I see a small field of tall grass and I dive right into it. Trying to keep as quiet as I can, my veins are pulsing, my blood is rushing, and breathing is heavy. I hear the loud footsteps of her greaves inching closer and closer to me.

Just when I think she's about to grab me, she ends up grabbing the kid. I think she realizes what she just did, she puts the boy down and walks away. Gaining my composure and catching my breath, I walk out of the small grass field and the monster child runs out, he's so excited. "Yo…did you see that!? Undyne just…TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again…! Man, are you unlucky. If you were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left…!" I don't think I want her to touch me, given she wants to kill me…He must've seen the worried look on my face but he misunderstood me completely. "Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!" He runs off but loses his balance and falls like always but he gains his composure and runs off. He's filled with so much energy and he's just so innocent.

I'm afraid, but there's no other way to go than straight. I just have to continue…Though I'm afraid, I feel determined. As I'm walking, I see a small monster so I go over to it and it asks me a series of questions…"What's a star? Can you touch it? Can you eat it? Can you kill it?" The small monster pauses, then look up at me. "…Are you a star?" I was taken aback by this question, I look into the small monster and whispered, "I don't know…" Then I walk off.

I enter an area and it's so magical. I see so many echo flowers and the water…it's glowing. It glows a beautiful light blue…I see balls of light emanating from the water and I am in awe, looking everywhere. I decide to listen to more of the flowers, and I hear a passing conversation, "So? Don't you have any wishes to make?" I go to the next flower and I listen "…Hmm, just one, but…it's kind of stupid." Looking for more of the flowers, I see a corridor to the left, so I decide to walk around more. While walking I'm approached by these weird anemone like creatures…they're called Moldsmal. They're just sitting there and not doing anything, so it's safe to say I can walk away.

I keep going toward the corridor til I reach a small area. I just see a patch of tall grass, there seems to be something in there…I look and there's a pair or ballet shoes…That's odd, why are there ballet shoes here and even more so they look like they can fit a kid. Is this what Toriel was talking about before when she said there were others…? I can feel myself tremble a bit and I find myself running back. I come back to the previous area and I choose a different path, which is down.

Just when I'm about to keep walking to wherever I'm going, Papyrus calls me again and I answer. "HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS! REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES?" I end up saying "Yeah….why?" He continues, "WELL, THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW…HER OPINION OF YOU IS VERY…MURDERY. BUT I BET YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY! AND BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT…I TOLD HER WHAT YOU TOLD ME WHAT YOU WERE WEARING! BECAUSE I KNEW, OF COURSE…AFTER SUCH A SUSPICIOUS QUESTION…YOU WOULD OBVIOUSLY CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES! YOU'RE SUCH A SMART COOKIE! THIS WAY YOU'RE SAFE AND I DIDN'T LIE! NO BETRAYAL ANYWHERE! BEING FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE IS EASY!" He hangs up…Papyrus… _HOW AM I GOING TO CHANGE CLOTHES YOU DINGUS?!_

I feel like he doesn't understand…He probably does but he misunderstands. I just keep going and guess who comes back…Aaron. Oh jeeze he does NOT give up. "Hey hun, you never gave me your number." He calls out. Dammit…I don't want to be mean but man, it's like when I as in the surface. I stretch but he mistakes it for flexing, "Oh wanna have a flexing contest? Let's go!" Oh Gods what did I get myself into. He flexes and my eyes widen but I notice he's getting higher…So then I think to myself, would he go away if I do this? I don't have muscles but I'll try. I try to do a flex, and it pathetic but he flexes way more. So I do one more and the moment he does his flex, he floats away. Thank Gods he's gone for now!

I get the Hell out as fast as I can before he comes back. I don't really want to deal with nonsense, especially when the head of the royal guard is coming after me. While walking I see more echo flowers and being the curious person I am, I listen and it's the conversation from earlier. "Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh." I keep walking and I find another sign, it's about the war between humans and monsters. This one reads, 'The power to take their SOULs. This is the power that the humans feared.' This is all really interesting, I feel like I'm learning a little more about this place, these things…I enter an area with a narrow path and there's water. I walk, and I see tentacles…is it friendly or dangerous…?

Feeling wary, I continue with hesitation, and more tentacles arise from the water. I look to my left and slowly emerges an octopus with the cutest most sweetest and innocent face ever! It smiles at me, eyes gleaming bright. The creature's voice is sweet and they begin, "Hey…there…notice you were…here. I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear!" This guy is one of the cutest things I've ever laid my eyes on. They follow me as I keep walking. "You're visiting the Waterfall, huh! It's great here, huh! You love it, huh!" I answer, "Yeah, I do, it's pretty mysterious and magical in a way." I keep walking and Onionsan continues, "Yeah! Me too! It's my Big favorite!" then they start to look down. "Even though, the water's getting so shallow here…I have to sit all the time, but…" Onionsan gets a little happy. "He-hey! It beats moving to the city! And living in a crowded aquarium! Like all my friends did! And the aquarium's full a-anyway, so, even if I wanted to, I…That's okay though, y'hear! Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear! I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'hear!"

I listen while walking and I get to the end. I feel bad for leaving but I have to keep going, I hope Onionsan will make it to the ocean one day. Just as I'm about to leave I hear them say "Hey…there…That's the end of this room. I'll see you around! Have a good time! In the Waterfalllllllllll…" and with that I leave. When I get into this new are I see an odd monster called Shyren and she gets closer. I hear her hum and she seems shy, she gets closer and closer to examine me. I hear her hum, so I decide to hum back, and she seems to get a little more comfortable and tries to keep up with me. The poor monster seems to be tone deaf, but I keep try to get her out of her comfort zone. It took a while but I got her out of her shell and she kept up with me pretty well. She goes off with her business and I continue.

I end up reading more of the signs as I pass on, 'This power has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster's SOUL. When a monster dies, its SOUL disappears. And an incredible power would be needed to take the SOUL of a living monster. There is only one exception. The SOUL of a special monster called a "Boss Monster." A Boss Monster's SOUL is strong enough to persist after death. If only for a few moments. A human could absorb this SOUL. But this has never happened. And now it never will.'

I keep walking to what seems like forever…I come across a statue and I see water droplets falling onto it, its…odd and when I got to the next area, it raining and I see a container full of umbrellas. So I decide to grab one and bring it to the statue, seeing it like that made me a little sad. I don't know why, but it did. When I placed the umbrella on the statue, I heard music…It was a beautiful melody that just played. I was in awe just by hearing this, and the statue looked more peaceful to me. I go back and I grab an umbrella for myself and I see the kid again.

It looks like he was trying to stay out of the rain, the moment he saw me, his eyes light up. "Yo, you got an umbrella? Awesome! Let's go!" I smile and we walk together, having this kid by me, kind of helps my situation, he kind of makes me forget that monsters are out to kill me and take my SOUL. While walking, the child proceeds to tell me about Undyne, how she bets up bad guys and never hurts innocent people. He also tells me how she never loses, boy am I in for a treat…I keep walking in silence just listening to him. The child tells me about how The King visited their school and taught them about responsibility, then says how he wished Undyne were there to visit. He wanted Undyne to beat up the teachers, what an amusing little boy.

We keep walking and I see one of the most amazing things ever…The castle. The monster kid and I look into the distance, staring at the castle in amazement. It's a magnificent view I feel like I could stare at this forever. But I have to keep going…so after looking on for a while, we continue. There's a ledge and the child tells me to climb up so I can reach the ledge, I feel bad, I don't want to hurt him, I'm bigger but he insists. So carefully I climb up, then he said he'll find another way and with that the kid runs off.

I go on and I see more signs, 'The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly and without mercy. In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust…' This history fills me with such dread…Humans are filled with nothing but hate for themselves and others… _They don't care about anything or anyone._ I'm afraid and don't want to go back to that Hell, never again…

I can feel my paranoia kicking in, _I know Undy_ ne _will be back and I feel like it'll be sooner than expected…_ I try to keep determined and I go on. There's a layer of bridges, I keep walking and then something comes from the bottom…and its spears! It's her again, Undyne! She really coming after me, I try to get away and I get a little far but, her spears trap and impale me. Leaving me vulnerable, her spears go through my arms and legs, it's so painful…It hurts so much. I scream and more spears hurt me and go right through. I'm bloody, limping and everything hurts. I get impaled again, I fall forward, and more spears appear from above and stab through my back and one last spear goes through my head.

I'm in darkness again. I died…I died again. Can I really go through with this…? I feel a hand on my shoulder and it's Chara. "Hey, Rin…You can do this, just stay determined. There's a pattern in her attack." I look up at them. "I don't know if I can keep doing this Chara…" They look at me and give me an encouraging smile, "You can, you're here for a reason, and you _can_ do this Rin! I believe in you, you just have to try!" I look down…"Okay..." I say, barely even a whisper. Then I'm back to the bridge area.

I try to do this again, keeping my eyes to the ground, trying to see where the spears would show up. I see them and I try to avoid them as best as I can. Some of them grazed my arms and legs but not bad enough to seriously injure me. I can see her from below, following, watching my every move so she can strike. Undyne keeps trying but I manage to get away. I get to the end of the bridge, it's a dead end. Darkness is at the bottom, I try to go back, because it seems as if she's gone away. I walk and there she is, right in front of me. We have a stare down and then, she destroys the bridge with her magic. I fall back, into the dark abyss, I scream, then everything goes black.


End file.
